LA SORPRESA INESPERADA PARA LA FAMILIA STEELE (TRES)
by Ada Gamez
Summary: DESPUÉS DE UNA DIFICIL NAVIDAD ¿LLEGARÁ EL TERCER BEBÉ STEELE EN 1999 o en 2000?


LA SORPRESA INESPERADA PARA LA FAMILIA STEELE (TRES)

Sobre el séptimo mes de gestación Laura realmente no daba más. Estaba pesada, absurdamente cansada y se veía dolorosamente deforme. Usted baja 200 gramos un mes y aumenta kilo y medio al siguiente, había sentenciado el doctor Johanson ganándose su odio eterno en esta circunstancia que la sensibilizaba tanto como era el embarazo tardío y melancólico que las patadas (porque no eran pataditas sino patadas) de su hijo o hija no la dejaban disfrutar en descanso como ella hubiera preferido. Para quedarse quieto ese bebé necesitaba acción. Se acurrucaba en el último lugar de su vientre mientras ella iba y venía de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa implicada también en el colegio de sus hijos, sus deportes y sus tareas a veces acompañada de cerca por Steele y otras solo por cuenta de ella misma ya que Steele cayó engripado como nunca en su vida.

"Un resfriado, Señor Steele, no estás en la antesala de la muerte ni cargando ocho kilos demás en tu abdomen…es solo un resfríoooo" le gruñó una mañana en que él jadeaba como si estuviera moribundo entre toses y ruidos de nariz sonándose y garganta irritada. Pero la verdad era que su estado en general era deplorable, ojos con ojeras enormes, nariz cargada, líneas de fiebre que tenían de turbiedad la mirada de sus ojos, cabello revuelto y una inquietud muy alarmante para él que solía ser remolón a la hora de levantarse. Había tomado treinta y cinco tazas de té confortado por Mildred que había vuelto a convertirlo en su mimado hijo ya que nunca pudo del todo escapar de la seducción de su tierno muchacho aún sabiendo retazos de su pasado y la flagrante mentira que había sido su vida. Pero, puestas en la balanza las cosas buenas que le había visto hacer y lo mucho que luchaba a diario por su hermosa familia siempre logró fascinarla más que los ojos azules y pícaros del jefe, más que su sonrisa compradora y más que ese natural tomarla por las mejillas cada mañana y plantarle un ruidoso beso cuando ella le proporcionaba algo que él le pedía con la característica eficiencia de ella.

Mildred…vas a descarrilar a este tren de acero de nuevo… a este paso y con tantos mimos no lo sacaremos más de la cama.

Oh, no creas Laura no quiere quedarse y le he dicho que no es bueno para ti estar cerca de un engripado…no en esta etapa del embarazo.

Mil-dred…ya no hay peligro de contagio…ojalá hubiera sido yo tan inmune a los microbios del señor Steele como a…otras cosas suyas…- exclamó Laura dolorida por la tensión del abdomen acariciando su movediza carga en la barriga- Siento que esta criatura está jugando a varios deportes a la vez y está usando mi vejiga de puching-ball…Dios…cuento los días para ver la cara de este tormento mío…¿Puede un niño ser tan activo en un útero cuando finalmente puedo quedarme yo algo quieta?

Descansa, Laura, cariño, yo me ocuparé del jefe y su resfriado.

Ahhhh…bien dicen que todos los dedos de una mano son diferentes…Olivia fue inquieta pero no tan audaz como esta criatura que albergo ahora y ni qué decir la paz de mi hermoso niño…un dulce no hubiera sido tan inofensivo con mi interior como ese tesoro mío que nunca me causó los malestares que ahora siento. ¿Crees que sea porque estoy mayor?

Noooo, no lo creo, debe ser un chiquillo inquieto que ya no tiene mucho espacio. Ganaste más peso en comparación esta vez, según veo…

Ooooh, Mildred hasta tú puedes verlo, estoy muy gorda, aumenté de nuevo un kilo y medio, es que no puedo parar de comer…- casi lloró Laura.- Visito la nevera más veces en la noche que en el día. Si hay carne para un emparedado me lo preparo con todo lo que encuentro a mi paso…soy una glotona desmedida…estoy hambrienta todo el tiempo…Me llevará el doble de tiempo en la barra y en las carreras matinales bajar lo que quede en mí cuando este bebé salga…Desde que el señor Steele se resfrió y no compartimos nuestra habitación ya no logro contención…- lloriqueó con ganas

Descuida, ya falta poco…

Pero por poco que faltara, el nuevo vástago no dejó de atacar su hígado, sus costados y según el diagnóstico por imagen estaba atravesado en su barriga espléndidamente dispuesto a patear y cabecear. Tanto que no hizo nada por acomodarse en el canal del parto para pretender al menos buscar la ansiada salida. En lo perezoso bien podría parecerse al padre, se ve que estaba sumamente cómodo ahí adentro.

Remington a la semana de esta escena estaba sano, fresco como una lechuga y con deseos de abrazarla de nuevo aprovechando los primeros fríos de la época. El bebé estaba decidido a llegar al mundo al término más extendido de las 36 semanas e incluso parecía con deseos de quedarse aún más. Remington contuvo a Laura cuanto más pudo, a veces sin éxito limitándose a abrazarla cuando lloraba protestando por lo enorme que estaba y asegurándole que estaba tan hermosa como siempre y que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas del mundo. Los niños dudaban acercarse a veces cuando la veían quejarse demasiado del bullicio y de muchas pequeñas cosas que alteraban el orden mental de su madre. Steele entonces comprensivo y extremadamente dulce se llevaba los niños de paseo y la dejaba con su música de piano que la calmaba, con sus listas y papeleos de la oficina a los que podía prestarle muy poca atención diariamente y comiendo fascinada las golosinas más insólitas. Sin dudas este embarazo había sido muy diferente, es que ellos mismos lo eran, ya estaban desacostumbrados a todo ese movimiento inusual para empezar y la paciencia no era la misma.

La Navidad fue tan caótica que Remington quería que esto acabara pronto porque si no, todos iban a enloquecer. Laura ya no soportaba más patadas ni tironeos, había pasado mucho tiempo sin dormir y se enfurecía viendo a su marido dormir tan tranquilo a su lado en sus noches de desvelo. Con lo malo que era para comprar regalos obligados por una festividad, lo enojaba bastante tener que decidir qué para Junior, qué para Livvy y qué para cada quien de la familia.

Frances y los suyos no iban a estar en la fiesta navideña porque habían por fin resuelto ir a Francia y pasarlo allí de manera diferente con algunos amigos. Abigail se había unido a ellos. Pero Mildred, Frederick Holt, los Baker, los Trasher, vecinos y un par de matrimonios amigos del colegio de los niños con sus familia habían pensado pasarlo con ellos. La comida para cerca de treinta personas no fue cosa de tomar en broma cuando llegó el momento. Todo sobre sus hombros sin las míticas listas de Laura complicó las cosas pero ahí estaba con sus impecables 74 años la querida Mildred conteniendo el hervor irlandés de la sangre de Remington cuando algo fallaba. Lo único que logró salvar la noche terrible que todo predecía fue la buena disposición de las mujeres del grupo a encargarse de todo lo doméstico y la de los hombres para ocuparse de los niños. Los regalos según Laura para Junior y para Livvy fueron absurdos, todo porque ella no había supervisado la compra de esas ostentosas bicicletas con las que Santa Steele apareció. Ellos no eran muy amigos de la visita de Santa desde su mala experiencia con Santa Claus en aquella navidad cuando aún eran solteros pero por otro lado las tradiciones familiares y la ilusión se mantuvieron intactas por varios años sin darle una trascendencia mayúscula.

Cuando él exageraba ella decía que le habían fallado precisamente las minúsculas a su Remington…era una broma que siempre los hacía reír y a él ruborizarse, pero ahora, cuando lo acusaba de haber gastado demasiado en bicicletas ostentosas más todo el equipo de seguridad para que los niños anduvieran por el parque, realmente el chiste lo enojó lo suficiente como para irse dando un portazo. Laura supo en ese mismo instante que había sido injusta con él.

Pero la recompensa estuvo en que su príncipe irlandés consiguió para ella el regalo más que perfecto. La caja llegó en la mañana. Ella sintió un escalofrío al ver aparecer al abrirla un perro bellísimo de peluche que era enorme, de color crema excepto por las orejas de color chocolate y un detalle de una mancha en el ojo derecho que lo hacía sumamente adorable, con moños blancos en su cuello y orejas, cuyos ojos eran tan expresivos que invitaba a sonreírle. En el gracioso "hocico" la lengua afuera y pendiendo de lo que sería el collar un huesito de terciopelo que no era otra cosa que una caja conteniendo una pulsera preciosa de platino con tres corazones en lavulita real de perfecto brillo azul cielo. Con los años grabados de los nacimientos de Livvy y Junior en la parte superior de cada corazón y nada en el tercero ya que podría nacer tanto en 1999 como en el año 2000.

¿No era que tú no eras hombre de regalar peluches?

No siendo soltero, mi cielo. Y no para una mujer decidida y sensual como tú que merecía algo más refinado…pero ahora eres la hermosa madre de mis hijos, cargas mi bebé con todo el peso de su obstinación por estar ahí dentro tuyo y quiero mimarte como si fueras mi niña pequeña y romper esas defensas tuyas que tanto amo traspasar con mis cuidados, tesoro…¿Te gusta que te cuide?

Me moriría y te mataría si no lo hicieras…- le sonrió y estampó un ruidoso beso en su mejilla.

El, como siempre aprovechó la situación y lo transformó en un beso más profundo en los labios superando dificultad para abrazarla dado lo voluminoso de su abdomen. Navidad resuelta.

Los días siguientes fueron de dolores intensos y el 31 de diciembre ya se hicieron absolutamente insoportables para Laura que realmente estaba muy cansada. El doctor Johanson decidió internarla. Comenzó a dilatar a las diez de la noche y por más que hubo goteo, no pasó de dos de dilatación. El líquido amniótico había disminuido considerablemente y Johanson anunció que si para una hora más no había mayor dilatación, le practicaría una cesárea. Laura, azorada, no quiso saber nada, este niño perezoso iba a nacer por el canal normal. Las contracciones aumentaron y pasó a la sala de partos a las doce menos diez del 31. La dilatación subió a cinco en un santiamén. Laura seguía teniendo dominio de las situación es pero Remington la veía exhausta y no quería que sufriera. Cuando la llevaron no tardó en equiparse con ropas estériles para estar presente en el parto y ver la coronación triunfal de Laura y un ocho de dilatación tan esperado como el diez que llegó enseguida, con sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones profundas que derivaron en un parto difícil pero no imposible de manera normal. Las manos fuertes de su esposo sosteniéndola mientras ella apretaba a cada dolor. Pujó una vez. Pujó otra. A la tercera, sudorosa y muy cansada rogó…ven a la vida, mi amor, ya nace por favor…e hizo una vez más el intento, tan rápido que el doctor Johanson tuvo que hacer malabares con sus manos enguantadas para que el bebé no resbalara…Felicitaciones, señora Steele, es una niña…es una hermosa señorita lo que tenemos aquí…! Exclamó entusiasmado. Pero pronto se lo escuchó dando órdenes enloquecido…¡oxígeno, urgente! Señora Steele, señora Steele…! Laura se había desvanecido. El monitoreo de su corazón dio el alerta.

Qué diablos sucede? Bramó Steele

Tranquilo, papá! dijo la enfermera que sostenía en brazos a la bebé más llorona e inquieta que hubiera visto, que pateaba al aire con enojo en ese mismo instante…vea, su hija es la primera nacida en este hospital en el año 2000…Cero horas y dos minutos…!

Eso no logró contener a Remington, a pesar de sostener tembloroso el cuerpecito de la criatura cubierto de sangre y elementos viscosos que pronto pasó a manos de la neonatóloga. Sus ojos miraban atentos lo que trabajaban los médicos sobre el cuerpo de Laura que yacía exánime. Sin embargo, había sido todo un susto fruto del cansancio tan enorme de la mujer durante ese largo día pasado. El último de 1999, que jamás olvidarían. Laura reaccionó con la frescura de la mascarilla de oxígeno y regresó de su vahído renovada. Remington estuvo sobre ella verificando sus ojos, ahora abiertos pero aún vidriosos y le cubrió la frente de besos.

Por la mañana luego de una noche en la que la niña fue paseada una y otra vez por su padre en brazos ya que no había logrado succionar su primera fuente de alimento del pecho materno, ya que no se prendía al pezón y lloraba totalmente enojada con muecas de profunda indignación en la carita puro Steele que ostentaba enmarcada en pelo absolutamente negro, los hermanitos llegaron con Mildred a conocerla.

Laura ya se encontraba más descansada. No así su esposo. La enfermera dijo que no era apremiante que la niña comiera pero que siguieran intentando con el pecho, tenía buen peso con sus …¡cuatro kilos y seiscientos gramos! Una bebé enorme para el estándar de Laura cuyos pesos fueron Livvy 3,450 y Remington hijo 3,200…

Mildred, asombrada por las facciones absolutamente calcadas que no necesitaban un ADN para corroborar paternidad, dijo que nunca había visto una recién nacida tan enorme. Parecía que tuviera un mes de vida y acababa de llegar.

-Pero si es como tener al jefe en brazos...!- exclamó

-Ya decía yo que este sinvergüenza en alguna forma mayor había logrado meterse completo dentro de mí.- afirmó Laura

-Bueno, digamos que a este Remington le funcionan muy bien sus mayúsculas .- rió orgulloso

\- Y perezosa como tú mírala, aún no hemos podido ver sus ojos, o los aprieta llorando o se duerme y no los muestra…

Sobre las ocho de la mañana y porque quiso, la pequeña agarró decididamente el pezón de Laura y tironeó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo hizo sin que la instaran demasiado y no paró de hacerlo. Era tan voraz como cuando comía dentro de ella, notó Laura horrorizada.

Ingrid Elizabeth Audrey…mi niña del 2000…has comido por esas tres dentro mío y ahora planeas comerme a mí también…- murmuró canturreándole sorprendida por la fuerza de la succión.

Remington no quiso perderse nada de esa primera fuente de alimento. Era una niña perfecta. Decidida. Sí, reconoció, ese cabello oscuro era su marca. No cabía en sí de orgullo y alegría.

No te pavonees, Steele…mira si tiene mi carácter…

La amaré tanto como te amo.- la calló él besándola.- Si he podido lidiar contigo todos estos años…

(CONTINUARÁ)


End file.
